El peso de la verdad
by l.vankrausser
Summary: Una retrospectiva a los sentimientos cambiantes de Treize al paso de los años. Y la forma en que debe librarse de un peso que ha llevado a cuestas durante todo ese tiempo. Fic inspirado en el prompt # 78, "lo que eres, lo que soy" de la convocatoria de San Valentín 2018. Esta historia participa en la onceava convocatoria de "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español" (página de facebook)


— 1 —

Treize tenía cinco años cuando conoció a Miliardo Peacecraft.

Sabía por el ajetreo que había en casa que en pocas horas saldrían de viaje. Su padre le había dicho que debían conocer al futuro soberano del Reino de Sanc, el pequeño nacido hacía apenas unas semanas en el seno de la familia Peacecraft.

Su madre le había ayudado a vestirse con ropas elegantes, mismas que acostumbraba usar en casi cada evento en el que su padre lo mostraba con gran orgullo, como el heredero del apellido de la familia. También le había recomendado encarecidamente que se comportara como le había enseñado, y que no defraudara la confianza que su padre tenía en él al estar frente a la familia real de Sanc.

Pese a todas las explicaciones y recomendaciones, se sentía un poquito agobiado al no saber qué esperar en esa visita. Porque hubiese preferido quedarse en casa, rodeado de sus libros y su familia, que ir a un país que le era indiferente, a visitar a una parte de la distante familia de su padre.

A su corta edad, su mente privilegiada lo hacía diferente a otros niños. Su personalidad se perfilaba hacia una estrecha disciplina personal y una hedonista apreciación de su entorno, así como una extraña y muy temprana selección de las personas que prefería tener cerca de sí.

Amaba la lectura de obras clásicas, ya que le había sido inculcado ese gusto desde los tres años, y dominaba a la perfección cuatro idiomas, además del materno. Las ciencias despertaban en él una gran curiosidad, rebasada apenas por su gusto por el arte que reflejaba sólo belleza y perfección.

A pesar de sus cualidades, sus lazos afectivos se reducían a un puñado de gente; sus padres, sus tíos más cercanos y un par de tutores. No tenía amigos de su edad, puesto que su adelanto intelectual no soportaba mucho el comportamiento de los otros niños.

Aún siendo un infante, Treize era un ser solitario por elección propia.

Por todo ello, el ir a conocer a un bebé, tener que pasar una tarde aburrida rodeado de niños gritando y corriendo a su alrededor, sin poder participar de algo interesante con los adultos, se le antojaba la peor forma de pasar ese fin de semana, lejos de casa y de sus afectos.

Se llevó su libro de cuentos favorito, un clásico con hermosas ilustraciones. También algunos juguetes que podría disfrutar en solitario si decidía ir a ocultarse en alguno de los jardines que rodeaban el palacio, además del reproductor que uno de sus tíos le había obsequiado en su cumpleaños, con música clásica y un audiolibro incluido.

El viaje se le antojó aburrido, y el protocolo de bienvenida para los visitantes mucho más.

Sin embargo, cuando la familia Khushrenada fue anunciada para acercarse al espacioso recinto en donde se encontraba la cuna del pequeño custodiada por su madre, de pronto lo invadió un raro sentimiento de curiosidad. Los adultos que pasaban a su lado, después de haberse acercado a ver al niño y haberle mostrado sus respetos a la reina, comentaban maravillas del bebé.

No tuvo noción del cambio en sus expectativas, hasta que él mismo estuvo a un lado de la cuna, dispuesto a ver por primera vez al heredero del que todos hablaban.

Tuvo que pararse en la punta de sus pies y sujetarse del borde para poder verlo. Y aunque fue sólo por pocos segundos, de pronto su mundo cambió de manera radical e irreversible.

El bebé yacía apacible en el lecho, observándolo también. Sus facciones eran muy delicadas, y aunque denotaba que había heredado los fuertes genes del soberano Peacecraft, también la belleza de la reina se perfilaba en el pequeño.

El bebé de pronto le dirigió una desdentada sonrisa, removiéndose un poco de entre las mantas que lo envolvían. Treize se quedó pasmado y una rara calidez inundó su pecho infantil ante esa vista.

Desde ese instante, el niño se olvidó de sus juguetes, de su libro de cuentos, incluso de la leve molestia que le causaban los ruidosos juegos de los demás niños, y se dedicó a buscar cualquier oportunidad para volver a verlo.

Ésta se le presentó en un momento en que la reina madre debía alimentarlo, Treize se acercó con mayor audacia al pequeño, fuera de la cuna, observándolo embelesado. Al tenerlo frente a sí, ella se enterneció al ver su expresión inocente y extasiada, y decidió compartir con él su nombre.

Miliardo Peacecraft.

Treize no olvidaría jamás su nombre, repitiéndolo con enorme reverencia, tal como si fuese la palabra más extraordinaria que hubiese conocido. Y sonrió ampliamente al ver que el rey asentía en aprobación al escucharlo.

Ajenos a la forma en que el niño había sido cautivado por el heredero de Sanc, su familia se complació al darse cuenta que los soberanos lo tomaban en consideración, especialmente cuando la reina le permitió cargarlo unos segundo y el bebé extendió los deditos de su mano y tocó su mejilla, riendo divertido.

El día siguiente, a pesar de que sabía que debían regresar a casa, Treize se rehusó.

Deseaba quedarse ahí, abrazando a ese pequeño, aspirando su aroma a inocencia, escuchando su leve risa mientras éste volvía a tocar su rostro sin dejar de verlo.

Estuvo a punto de llorar cuando su madre lo apuró para salir del lugar, más la severa mirada que su padre le dirigió lo obligó a guardar silencio, a ocultar su sentir y a obedecer sin réplicas de ninguna especie.

Mientras el palacio se empequeñecía debido a la distancia que ganaban al alejarse, Treize decidió que haría todo lo posible por volver.

 _"_ _Por ti, por quien llegarás a ser…"_

— 2 —

Pasaron cinco años.

Cinco tortuosos años en los que Treize y su familia asistían sólo por el compromiso de las suntuosas fiestas de cumpleaños que se organizaban en honor del pequeño, quien no tenía una idea clara aún de lo que ocurría en esas celebraciones.

Cinco años en los que Treize lo vio crecer. En los que pudo apreciar la forma en que los rasgos familiares Peacecraft se fortalecían en él. Cinco años en los que su mayor cercanía sólo era para entregarle una caja de regalo y decir su nombre con la misma reverencia que lo hiciera el día que lo había sabido.

Fueron años de espera, porque el pequeño heredero, a pesar de mostrar que lo reconocía de entre la multitud de niños que asistían a esas fiestas, no le prestaba demasiada atención, emocionado y excitado por los juguetes nuevos y la algarabía a su alrededor.

Un lustro de paciente observación, ideando otras formas de poder pasar más tiempo que sólo unas horas cada año.

Su padre y uno de sus tíos eran quienes viajaban más seguido al reino vecino, pero jamás se quedaban más allá de unas horas. Porque todo se trataba sólo de asuntos políticos y militares. Nada que involucrara a la familia.

Hasta que la misma familia real decidió dar a conocer la llegada próxima de un nuevo integrante a la misma.

Treize contaba ya con diez años, y tal como se lo había propuesto, cinco años antes, su carácter y su personalidad habían casi alcanzado una temprana madurez, enfocada en el hedonismo y el desarrollo de virtudes personales, así como el difícil arte de la manipulación en niveles insospechados.

Cuando su padre les dijo que irían nuevamente al reino de Sanc a conocer a la recién nacida hija de los soberanos del reino, Treize no mostró su entusiasmo abiertamente. Se mantuvo en una sobria tranquilidad, ansiando internamente volver a ver al heredero de la familia real, consciente de que no sería ya un bebé, y de que esta vez, al no ser el foco de atención, Miliardo Peacecraft estaría a su total disposición.

Deseaba comprobar que no se había equivocado al pensar que el niño sería una rara y exótica combinación de belleza y fuerza. Tal como lo había imaginado durante esos años mientras lo observaba a la distancia.

Sin embargo, al encontrarse con el rubio niño, quien se veía un poco enfadado por haber pasado a un segundo término en la atención de sus padres, su sorpresa fue mucha cuando éste, al verlo a su lado, le sonrió luminosamente, reconociéndolo.

—Hola, Treize.

A pesar de sólo contar con diez años de edad, Treize Khushrenada se percató que ese fue el momento exacto en el que se había enamorado perdidamente de él.

De Miliardo Peacecraft.

 _"_ _Por ser quien eres…"_

— 3 —

La tragedia de la familia Peacecraft y el Reino de Sanc lo hizo entender qué era el duelo.

Sufrió grandemente la pérdida de los lugares en los que hermosos y preciados recuerdos se habían forjado, y lo peor, de su amado amigo, al escuchar que había sido asesinado también junto a sus padres, cuando intentaba proteger a su hermana.

Tenían poco más de dos años de haber forjado una sólida amistad cuando ocurrió la invasión y el golpe de estado.

Fue como si le hubiesen arrancado una parte del corazón.

Sin embargo, cuando la oscura desesperanza le amenazó con acentuarse, ocurrió un milagro.

Treize estaba a punto de cumplir los trece años de edad, ya con un rango militar alcanzado dentro del Instituto Real de las Fuerzas de la Alianza en el que estudiaba junto con varios hijos de otros nobles.

Uno de los hombres que trabajaban como empleados del lugar, lo llamó y le contó una historia. Una que él, a pesar de no haberla vivido, de no haberla visto, conocía muy bien.

Porque era la historia en la que su amigo, Miliardo Peacecraft, tenía un papel significativo.

Era la historia de la caída del Reino de Sanc.

Después de eso, le habló de una persona que deseaba verlo, ocultos a los ojos curiosos de los estudiantes del lugar, guardando un secreto que valía una vida que él tanto apreciaba. Una que le obligaba a traicionar a su propia familia en alguna forma, y todo por salvar a quien podría, o tal vez no, corresponder a su lealtad y su secrecía.

Treize accedió acudir a tal encuentro.

Y por supuesto, no se sorprendió al ver quién lo buscaba.

Sin embargo, esperó sin hablar, permitiendo a su antiguo amigo ser quien diese el primer paso para retomar esa amistad en una forma totalmente distinta. Esperó escuchar lo que el depuesto heredero de Sanc tuviese qué decirle.

Y aguardó sin esperar realmente que algo fuese como antes.

—Treize —el rubio niño que lo veía fijamente, semioculto en una grave sombra de tristeza y una profunda ira, se presentó ante él, como si apenas se estuviesen conociendo—. Soy Zechs Marquise.

Treize sintió que su corazón sangraba.

—Me alegra conocerte, Zechs. Espero que podamos ser amigos.

Una breve chispa de esperanza brilló en la mirada opaca del niño.

—Yo también lo espero.

Ese día, mientras escuchaba en silencio lo que este pequeño, su otrora amado amigo, le decía, Treize se juró a sí mismo que nadie volvería a dañarlo.

 _"_ _Por ti, por quien puedas volver a ser, me esforzaré…"_

— 4 —

Luxemburgo, siete años después.

Desde una semi oculta sección del enorme hangar desocupado para esa ocasión, Zechs observaba a su amigo, el ahora General Khushrenada, delante de la ordenada formación que representaban una parte de las fuerzas de Oz, hablando apasionadamente a los oficiales, soldados y cadetes de la base, quienes lo escuchaban embelesados, como si se dirigiese en forma personal a cada uno de ellos.

Era el preámbulo del anuncio oficial de su nombramiento, y ésta, la Base de Luxemburgo, era la primera sede en la que se daba a conocer su nuevo estatus militar.

Se había consolidado ya como uno de los oficiales diplomáticos más efectivos dentro de la Alianza de la Esfera Terrestre, y sus ideas cobraban fuerza no sólo entre los oficiales de su generación. Gracias a su carisma, desplegada por su empatía y la sencillez con la que se presentaba ante los jóvenes cadetes a quienes aún entrenaba ocasionalmente, su nombre se había hecho famoso más allá de las bases e instalaciones militares tanto en la Tierra como en las Colonias.

Su discurso era fuerte, alentador, centrado y lleno de promesas de un próspero futuro para la Tierra y las Colonias.

Un sentimiento de orgullo lo invadió, arrancándole una discreta y triste sonrisa. Nadie más que él sabía lo que realmente se ocultaba detrás de todos esos discursos, debajo de las palabras de gloria y grandeza que el joven oficial les hacía creer. Nadie más que él conocía el verdadero carácter de Treize Khushrenada, y eso le divertía, puesto que todos creían que era un soberbio y ambicioso aristócrata que buscaba el poder de los puestos militares.

Ninguno de esos engreídos oficiales conocía en verdad a este hombre, sólo él, Zechs Marquise.

Durante todos esos años en los que se había convertido en su protector incondicional, las conversaciones que sostenían por horas derivaban siempre en reflexiones filosóficas que cuestionaban la autoridad moral de los que ostentaban ser autoridad, de quienes forjaban guerras y obtenían poder con base en ellas.

Y siempre terminaban en estrategias futuras, planes descabellados, pero muy reales y con fechas determinadas, pero lo más importante, en la renovada promesa de seguir juntos.

Nadie sabía nada de ellos, de sus planes. Sólo Treize y él.

Suspiró en forma imperceptible, uniéndose a los entusiastas aplausos en los que prorrumpió la multitud cuando el recién estrenado general terminó su discurso.

Lo esperó en ese lugar, consciente de que tardaría algunos minutos en reunirse con él, puesto que todos los oficiales de alto rango en la base deseaban estrechar su mano, felicitarlo y ganarse sus favores políticos lo más pronto posible.

Aunque estaba acostumbrado, no pudo evitar el sentimiento de enfado ante la hipocresía de esos hombres estirados y vacíos de toda empatía, sedientos de poder y llenos de esa ambición criminal que él bien conocía. Porque la había visto hacía tantos años…

—Zechs

Se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar a su amigo a un lado, con un dejo de preocupación en su mirada.

—General… no has tardado mucho.

Treize sacudió la cabeza un poco, sonriéndole comprensivo.

—No quería hacerte esperar —lo sujetó por el antebrazo, obligándolo a caminar a su lado hacia los cuarteles de oficiales—. Tenemos muchas cosas qué discutir, ahora que ya me han entregado la autoridad que necesitaba para poner en práctica algunos de nuestros planes.

—¿Y si te buscan?

Treize amplió su sonrisa en un gesto malicioso.

—Lady Une tiene órdenes muy específicas si eso ocurre. Así que no te preocupes. Nadie nos interrumpirá.

Zechs volteó hacia el interior del lugar, cerciorándose de lo que su amigo acababa de decirle. Une estaba inmersa en esa fastidiosa tarea de limpiar el camino de su superior, lidiando con oficiales de alto rango y poco seso.

—Ya veo. ¿Iremos a tu despacho?

—No realmente. Iremos a otra parte de la base.

Intrigado, Zechs no preguntó más, tratando de mantener el paso en el que su amigo lo obligaba a seguirlo.

— 5 —

Zechs desconoció el lugar al que se dirigían, aún dentro de las instalaciones de la base.

—Llegamos —le dijo al tiempo que lo soltaba, deteniéndose ante una enorme puerta de madera oscurecida, abriéndola para franquearle el paso—. Ponte cómodo.

La habitación era completamente nueva, construida en un área del edificio para oficiales, aunque con especificaciones muy rígidas.

No había en ella ningún sistema de seguridad que pudiese monitorearse desde el exterior, y contaba con varios ventanales que permitían la vista de los jardines que rodeaban el edificio. Constaba de dos áreas: un pequeño despacho con una surtida biblioteca y la habitación. Ambas estaban sobriamente decoradas.

Entró al despacho, alcanzando uno de los sillones mientras Khushrenada cerraba y aseguraba la puerta.

—Este lugar…

—Lo sé. Es mi habitación.

—Pero…

—Pedí que lo acondicionaran con ciertas especificaciones. No podían negarle este pequeño lujo a quien ellos creen que los hará dueños del universo. Por otra parte —se acercó a uno de los libreros empotrados y abrió una puertecilla a un lado del mismo, revelando una pequeña cava. Sacó de ella un par de vasos y una botella con un licor ambarino—, quería celebrar contigo esta pequeña victoria que hemos logrado. Estamos un paso más cerca de lograr nuestros planes.

Sirvió los dos vasos y le llevó uno al joven piloto, sentándose enseguida en otro de los sillones dispuestos en el lugar.

Marquise se mostró desconcertado al recibir la bebida.

—Esto es más una victoria tuya, Treize. Yo no he logrado más que seguir lo que me indican.

—Te equivocas. Es una victoria compartida. Eres mi mano derecha.

—Lady Une es tu mano derecha. Yo sólo soy uno más de tus oficiales de escuadrón.

Treize lo vio con gesto severo, intimidándolo un poco.

—Zechs, basta.

—Treize, no…

—Es una orden. Basta ya.

Marquise intentó protestar, más el mayor lo silenció levantando una mano.

—Escúchame con atención. Lo que eres, lo que soy… esa dicotomía en la que hemos basado nuestra existencia, Miliardo, es lo que nos mantendrá unidos en esta guerra que ambos hemos iniciado. Pero también nos separará, en algún momento, para que todo sea posible.

El rubio oficial lo observaba en silencio, asimilando cada palabra que le decía, así como cada sentimiento que se ocultaba en ellas y que pugnaba por ser descubierto.

—Siempre hablas de nosotros, juntos. ¿Por qué ahora mencionas una separación?

Khushrenada permaneció pensativo unos segundos, dándose cuenta que había dicho eso último en voz alta. Debía decirle…

—Porque será necesario que nos separemos. Cuando todo esto se derrumbe, cuando tú y yo hayamos logrado que cada uno de nuestros planes se concrete, debemos seguir por caminos distintos. Será doloroso, pero así debe ser.

—¿Doloroso? No entiendo…

—Mili, estamos adelantándonos a los acontecimientos —dijo de pronto el mayor, tratando de finalizar esa conversación—. Tal vez no sea de esa forma.

El piloto se levantó del sillón, dejando el vaso con licor en la mesita que estaba a su lado, eligiendo sus palabras al tiempo que se acercaba a su amigo. Se quitó los grandes anteojos oscuros que todavía llevaba puestos, dejando al descubierto su rostro, quitando cualquier obstáculo que hubiese entre ellos. Se inclinó un poco, quedando a su altura.

—No me estás diciendo todo, Treize —dijo a manera de reclamo. Porque él sabía que había algo más—. Jamás dejamos una conversación a la mitad, ni dejamos inconcluso un plan. Todo el tiempo me dijiste que seríamos siempre tú y yo. Y realmente nunca entendí por qué lo decías, hasta hoy. Pero no quiero que esto quede aquí, en la especulación que estoy haciendo de tus palabras. Necesito saberlo.

Khushrenada pasó con un poco de dificultad el nudo en su garganta.

Sabía que este momento en que Miliardo cuestionaría sus motivos llegaría algún día, y por más que hubiese preparado sus argumentos, todos quedaban pequeños ante la verdad de sus acciones.

Suspiró, rompiendo el contacto visual por unos segundos, jugueteando con el vaso.

—Desde el instante en que te conocí, supe que estaríamos juntos en situaciones extraordinarias. Tú cambiaste la perspectiva que tenía de las cosas y me diste razones de peso para reafirmar el amor que siento por la Tierra —levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en los de su amigo, decidiéndose entonces a mostrarle lo que por años había mantenido oculto a los ojos del mundo—. Ha sido por ti, Miliardo Peacecraft, todo lo que me he propuesto realizar. Por ti, por mantenerte a salvo y apoyarte, porque desde ese momento, y después, cuando volví a conocerte como Zechs Marquise, te amé con todas las fuerzas que tenía en mí. Sólo por ti soy lo que he llegado a ser. Mis victorias las motivas tú. Cada una de ellas ha sido por ti. Por ti, hemos llegado hasta aquí. Juntos.

—Lo sé —comentó Marquise, viéndolo a los ojos—. Y te lo agradezco. Necesitaba saberlo.

Intentó levantarse e irse al otro sillón, más Treize se lo impidió, sujetándolo por la muñeca en un desesperado intento por mantenerlo junto a sí.

—¿Me odiarás por esto? ¿Por haberte dicho la verdad?

Un profundo silencio se hizo entre ellos, hasta que Marquise se acercó aún más al mayor. Sin palabras de por medio, depositó un casto beso en los labios de su amigo, posando una mano en su mejilla, acariciándola apenas en un breve roce.

Se sentó sobre sus piernas, volviendo a sujetar su cabeza con cuidado entre ambas manos. Miliardo entendió esa necesidad que de pronto, su amigo y protector le mostraba. Su única y más temible vulnerabilidad, estaba ahora expuesta ante él.

—No puedo odiarte, Treize. Jamás podría hacerlo.

Volvió a buscar sus labios y esta vez, el beso fue apasionado y real.

Hasta que Khushrenada lo separó de sí en forma delicada. Un ligero jadeo y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas eran la única evidencia de esa vulnerabilidad que mostraba.

—Ahora será más difícil separarnos, Miliardo.

Zechs lo abrazó, dispuesto a borrar esa melancolía temprana.

—Aprovechemos el tiempo entonces, antes de que llegue ese momento. Nos ocuparemos de la despedida cuando sea pertinente.

El general asintió solemne, dispuesto a cumplir con ese nuevo plan que se presentaba de manera tan imprevista. Sellándolo no sólo con palabras, sino con la convicción de que sería lo más adecuado, lo que correspondía hacer dentro de esa conspiración de dos contra todo un sistema.

Treize ahora estaba totalmente convencido que lograrían esa última victoria. Juntos, como siempre lo habían sido.

Como lo serían hasta el final.


End file.
